Finding You
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Hinatas been sent on a mission to find Sasuke with team7. When they finally finds him an accident occurs and the memory of himself and the leaf village disappears. To everyones surprise the only one he wants to be around is the Hyuaga, who cant stand him
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The story starts off slow...sorry.

* * *

Chapter One

How could this happen?

Naruto had been incredibly persistent with Tsunade, insisting she declare missions on finding Sasuke. And that's where they were, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, in Tsunade's office.

Hinata stood there with an absent expression set upon her face. She had no real interest in finding the Uchiha, it was only the thought of being with Naruto that drove her to volunteer herself in the hunt. Selfish? Yes, but as long as no one knew her true intentions she would not feel one ounce of remorse. And in actuality she wouldn't mind helping, only if it were a little.

"Hinata, as you know, you will be accompanying Naruto and Sakura in the current mission to seek out the Uchiha. As a Tracker, you are an incredible asset." Tsunade reminded, shifting in her seat.

Hinata bowed in response, eyes wandering off to the direction of her teammate, Naruto. He was beautiful, and amazing in so many ways. Hinata looked up into his eyes, full of determination and more anxious than ever. He was so eager to set out again; it seemed no one could hold him back. And she couldn't help but smile at this.

She glanced back up at the hokage and nodded. They had just been dismissed and Hinata was now following the team out the door.

* * *

"We can do this you guys! I swear, we can get Sasuke back this time! I know where he is, and I know for a fact he'll be there." Naruto explained as they ran towards the destination of their friend, willpower emanating from him.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, determination resting in her eyes as she looked forward.

Hinata seemed sickened by the sight before her. It's not like she didn't like Sakura, it was that she didn't like how Sakura treated Naruto. She thought it was unfair that Sakura had Naruto's attention the majority of the time when she didn't even like him, when she treated Naruto as a pest rather than a human being and for that Hinata despised Sakura.

After hours of continuous running they had finally made it to the destination.

Hinata was lagging; she couldn't believe how much endurance these two had. It was unbelievable, even their stamina was great. They both looked as if they had done nothing, while she looked like she should be at the hospital. Her face was red, and she was drenched in sweat, barley able to breathe.

Hinata turned towards the ground trying to find a reasonable pace of breathing. How she could get the most oxygen, and in what position?

"Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly screamed towards the sky. He had just seen him, so did Sakura. It wasn't such a surprise that he didn't answer, it was amazing enough to have seen him at all.

"Hinata where did he run off to? Which direction?" Sakura asked hastily.

"Follow me, he's straight ahead!" Hinata answered while running off with her Byakugan activated. Everything was happening so fast.

She had gotten to him first. Sasuke was right there in front of her. Hinata turned slightly to alert Sakura when she suddenly felt a kunai being pressed against her neck.

"Sasuke! Don't…" Sakura breathed, "Don't hurt her! We're only here to take you back!"

"What if I don't want you to take me back?" He asked calmly.

"Then I'll force you!" Naruto yelled, jumping from behind.

Sasuke quickly turned Hinata around, pushing her back into his chest, still pressing the weapon into her fragile flesh. "Come any closer and she dies." His voice was so cold that it caused Hinata to pale, she had goose-bumps. Every word he had said was true and everyone knew it.

She looked at both Sakura and Naruto, the situation was terrible. She was in danger, and she was causing trouble for her teammates. She had to do something, prove that she wasn't a waste, and that there was a point to her coming on the mission.

She had slowly started making hand signs. It was a simple jutsu, one that barely required any skill. As long as Sasuke was touching her it would work.

Sasuke glanced down, the cause being the sudden rushes of chakra go through his hostage. As he jumped away he had pushed her shoulder, giving her the slightest contact she needed to make everything work.

Everyone suddenly gasped. Hinata turned to see that the technique had worked, Sasuke was knocked out, he had hit the floor and Hinata had freed herself from being a helpless hostage.

Sakura ran to him, now kneeling over his body, while Naruto watched with mixed emotions.

* * *

It had been a few minutes before anyone had touched him; though Sakura was impatient she had abided by the unspoken rule. It was purely for safety reasons.

It was finally after a few moments when they had decided to do something.

"We should confiscate his weapons…just in case he wakes up." Naruto said slowly.

Sakura was of course, the first to volunteer herself in stripping him of all his weapons. It was her chance to touch him after all these years. Her first form of contact- of connection that was so out of reach for that unimaginable amount of time.

She lightly dragged her fingers down his chest and near his side. Finally she had extended her arm far enough to where her hand reached his katana, one of the few items he had on him. She tugged slightly and his eyes' shot open.

Hinata jumped back in surprise, the tension was unbearable. "My god, be careful! He's dangerous." She sighed, almost having a heart attack.

"I know, I know." Sakura stood, lifting the sword and throwing it towards Naruto who had caught it. "Luckily we put that chakra net over him. At least now he can't flee when we're most vulnerable."

"Smart idea Sakura. Now all we have to do is get him back to the village. There, everything will be figured out." Naruto said looking at Sasuke, who had been struggling.

"What the fuck? Get me out! What the hell is wrong with you people?" Sasuke spat while trying to rip through the net.

"Sasuke, you know we're not letting you go. Not now, not when we just got you back. We must return you to the village!" Sakura explained.

"I don't even know you fucking people!" He yelled in an exasperated tone.

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what he had meant. "Hinata! I thought the jutsu only put him in a defenseless state, not erase his memory!" She looked at Hinata with unbelieving eyes.

"I _did not_ erase anything!" Hinata walked over to Sasuke, cautiously, "Sasuke-"

"You get me out." he whispered, now much calmer.

"Wha-" she whispered back.

"You heard me." he said, with an expression so serious.

'I never did agree to the net. And if he did loose his memory, he'd be harmless…right?', she thought to herself as she neared him slowly.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sakura asked quickly, before Hinata had the chance to lift her hands and remove the chakra that was securely containing him.

"N-nothing. I just think, if Sasuke did…I'm saying if he did lose his memory... which is probable, seeing how the situation is, he'd be completely harmless, right? I never did agree on the chakra net anyway. And I feel for him. He's stuck, like some frightened animal that has been captured." Hinata explained while uncoiling the chakra weaves gently with her fingers.

"No, Hinata we need to take precaution, he may be more dangerous because of the situation!" She yelled as she ran towards them, but it was far too late.

"Sakura watch out!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke pushed her aside to make a bolt towards the forest.

Naruto ran to her side and brought her to her feet.

"Where did he go?" she asked, trying to breathe.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, "That shove knocked the wind out of you, rest here. I'm going to get him!"

Just as he was about to leave, she yelled, "No-"

"It's ok, we're wasting time!" Naruto said in a haste.

"No! Where's Hinata?" She explained, now catching her breath.

* * *

"Let go of me! …Now!" Hinata said, trying her hardest to set her hand free.

He had said nothing in reply. Just run, while dragging her alongside.

He had finally stopped. Now standing behind a large tree with Hinata pressed lightly against him. He looked behind the tree then back at her.

Hinata had started to cry. It was all because of a stupid decision she had made that her whole team is now suffering. 'Oh Hinata…sympathy isn't always a good thing. See what happened? He's a traitor, a traitor that had lost his memory because of you, and is running wild because of you, now your with one of the most dangerous person known to the village…if your lucky he just might get that kunai back and let your suffering end.' Hinata thought to herself.

Quickly Sasuke had cupped her face, and held it softly as he looked into her teary, pale eyes. He then swiftly put his lips to hers and whispered a quick thank you.

* * *

Review, and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-Sasuke **did** loose his memory, due to Hinata's unmanageable jutsu. So, he will technically be **OOC** for _a while_. Though you shouldn't worry, people who hate OOC. I do as well disagree with OOC, but I am OK with it to an extent. Sasuke won't be OOC for the whole story, and you'll know what I mean later on.-

* * *

Chapter 2

Come with me?

"Where are they?!" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Naruto calm down. We'll find them, they could't have gone far." Sakura said reassuringly, convincing herself in the process.

-

As soon as it started it was over. A simple brush of the lips and the event was done with.

He watched her stand there, flustered with shock and confusion. Her eyes still wide in surprise.

"Well, OK. Thanks again, bye!" And at that instant Hinata was sucked back into reality again. "Wait! S-stop! Where are you going?" She asked quickly, not sure of what she was doing or saying.

He had jumped to a tree a few yards away.

"I'm escaping. They'll be here soon." Sasuke said, sounding as calm as ever.

"Well, you can't go!" Hinata yelled in worry.

"Would you like to come with me?" He offered with a tender smile that didn't seem to fit.

'No! I would never make an escape with you, willingly. Who knows when you'll get your memory back.' Hinata thought.

" I would't mind an accomplice." he added, sounding sincere.

" Why do you want to run? We're only here to help you." Hinata had changed the subject, she did't want to answer to her accompanying him.

He stopped, " I'm- I'm not sure." He paused and thought, " I just don't feel comfortable around the other two, your teammates. For some reason when I see them I feel…I become enraged." He said confused, as his eyes began to flicker a familiar red.

'Oh god,' Hinata could't think. She did't know what to say to make whatever was going to happen stop.

"Ugh!" Sasuke suddenly moaned.

Hinata was taken from her thoughts of fear to see Sasuke holding his head, groaning in pain.

Before she could think of anything her teammates had appeared.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from behind.

And in seconds of their arrival Sakura was already the one to cause trouble, running toward Sasuke with such stupidity.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He yelled, still in severe, unexplainable pain.

And with that Sakura had stopped in her tracks, speechless and incapable of doing anything other than watch in amazement.

" What do you want- Ah!" He screamed in pain again.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, frightened at the scene before him.

" I-I don't know!" Hinata answered terrified, wondering if her simple technique had caused his mental agony.

After moments that seemed so long, his anguish had dissipated, and as he breathed a few deep breath full's of needed air he had collapsed.

-

They had made it back to Konoha, with Sasuke.

" So your telling me he remembers nothing? Absolutely nothing?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded. They stood in a hallway of the large Konoha hospital.

" I don't know whether this is a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, his trauma's and burdens from his younger life has been completely wiped out. In this case it can't be 'out with the old and in with the new.' I don't know what to say to this. Even if I were able to change the outcome of the jutsu I would't know if it were a good Idea to do so." Tsunade explained.

" But you can do something about this right?" Hinata asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

" Yes, there's no doubt about me figuring this out. It should be quite simple really, just time consuming." Tsunade explained once more.

" Well, what are we going to do when he wakes up? I know for sure Sasuke wont stay in the hospital until he regains his memory, he wont go for that." Naruto said, adding to the already cluttered situation.

" Well, Hinata, seeing how the mission went, and what Sasuke had said. It only seems fit if you were the one taking care of him. It doesn't't seem like he'd injure you."

" Tsunade-sama what about me? Would't I be fit to watch Sasuke. I mean, I am his teammate and I should-" Sakura was cutoff before she could complete her request.

" Sakura, if he'd hurt anyone it most likely be you." Sakura's eyes emitted shock.

" You understand, ne? You and Naruto should be nowhere near him. If he had stated his emotion when seeing you two as 'enraged' that's more enough reason to keep you at a distance. I think for now the safest bet would be to rely on Hinata. It had been her jutsu after all, and as long as Hinata stays on her toes she can handle Sasuke." Tsunade looked at the two, both faces showing sadness, worry, and an unbelieving amount of doubt.

" I know this is hard for both of you, for all of you." She added, " Sasuke is back and we can't rejoice, yet. We must give him a relaxing environment, not one that is too shocking. We don't want the scene that happened earlier today reoccurring, do we?" They shook their heads in terror. " So lets all just get through this."

-

Next day:

" Sasuke, I'm Hinata...?" Hinata had said, in a strange tone. She cleared her throat, " Sasuke, hi. I'm Hinata…" She had said again. 'Why does everything sound so weird?' She sighed, '...Maybe because I shouldn't be the one saying it.'

" Hello Sasuke, It's great to have you back. I'm Sakura. I'll be the one taking care of you. I hope you'll have a pleasant time back." 'Why does that sound so much better?!' Hinata thought, 'I don't want to take care of him. If anyone should it's Sakura. She's in love with him. I have no relation to this person. Even when he did live here I hadn't even spoken one word to him.' She paused, and tried once more. This time with much more pizazz.

" Hey, do you remember me? I was the girl from yesterday. The stupid one that let you escape….yeah that's me..." Then she paused, and suddenly, "Ugh!" she practically yelled in frustration. 'Saying something like that wouldn't be right.'

"Yeah I remember you." Sasuke had said looking through the opening of the door.

And with that simple sentence Hinata's face went pink. ' He was listening to me rehearse? Unbelievable.'

Then finally she took a breath and presented herself, " I'm Hinata. I'm going to be taking care of you. Please follow me." She said, finally satisfied with whatever words came from her mouth.

" Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, ready to venture out, curios on what this strange girl had in mind.

Hinata turned to look at him, "My place."

* * *

**Explanations?**

-Why Sasuke suddenly freaked out in the woods was because of the conversation him and Hinata were having. It seems when he had thought of the two (Naruto & Sakura) it was just too painful to bare. Even if his memory was abolished, his unconscious mind still couldn't tolerate the thoughts of his two former teammates.- Sad, huh?

Yeah, **review** please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

Whether You Like it or Not!

"So we're going to your place?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yes." Hinata answered with a sigh.

"If I belong to this village wouldn't I have a place of my own?"

'Is he complaining about going home with a girl?' "Yeah, if you'd like to go there I would be pleased--" She stopped and caught herself, "I mean you would… I-If you'd like to stay there I can arrange something for you." Hinata stated, getting tangled up in her own words.

"It's fine, I don't mind staying with my _accomplice_. Where do you live?" He asked, ignoring her confusing rant.

Hinata was still cryptic about the accomplice thing he kept pulling, but brushed it off anyway and continued, "I live here." Hinata said pointing to the large apartment building. "At the very top."

"Hm. Seems familiar." He said calmly.

"Does it?" Hinata asked confused, looking back at Sasuke and then at the apartment building again. 'When I first saw this place I thought that too.'

Excusing it she continued, "It's an old building, but they had fixed it up a while ago." she added as they walked in.

Sasuke had walked up to the elevators.

"Sasuke, over here." Hinata waved over to him, pointing towards the stairs.

"What about the elevators?"

"Oh, well, sometimes the elevators get stuck. I had gotten stuck in the elevator twice, it wasn't much fun." Hinata explained. "You'd think if they fixed anything it'd be the elevators." She said, feeling annoyance rise in her.

"Yeah" He looked at the elevator doors again and then followed Hinata up the steps.

-

"Does anyone live with you?" Sasuke asked Hinata as they trudged their way up the last few flights of stairs.

"No. Matter of fact, there's practically no one living on the top level of this building. I have the top floor all to myself. So, it's quiet." 'And I like it that way.' Hinata said and thought, as she made it to the last step.

Sasuke made no comment; he just stood there quiet, waiting for her to make another step.

"Well, this is it." She said as she opened the door to her apartment.

Sasuke walked inside and stopped, "Cozy"

"Thank you." She replied awkwardly, "I think so too." Hinata said while making her way to the couch.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." She explained.

"And where will you be sleeping?"

"My room-- Why?" She asked confused, 'What is he planning?' Hinata thought to herself.

He smiled and gave no quick answer.

"Well…?" she asked again, slowly. Becoming disturbed as he hesitated to answer.

"I may need something, miss. And if it is _your_ job, you must attend to me correct, my accomplice?" He asked his voice smooth and clean.

"The second door, to your left," she said, still uncertain of what he was pulling. 'Why is it me that must take care of him? First he steals a kiss and--' She sighed, "I don't want to think about it."

Sasuke glanced over to the silent girl, her face holding a lightly colored red that draped nicely on her pale cheeks.

He smiled inwardly and thought.

Hinata shifted her eyes towards the young man next to her, and felt a glare rest on her eyes. She never thought in her life that Sasuke Uchiha would be in her home.

-

"This sucks." Naruto said, slumping in his usual seat at the ramen bar.

"Please, don't remind me." Sakura added sitting right next to him, "Don't you think it's a waste that he's back and we don't even get to be near him. I mean, if anybody should take care of Sasuke it should be me!"

Naruto glanced over to Sakura.

"I mean _us_." Sakura corrected.

"Yeah," he said, his mood going sour once more.

"Hey Sakura!" Someone suddenly yelled from behind.

"What?" she snapped, not turning to see who had called her.

"Geez, are you in a mood or what?" Ino stated, while taking a place next to her. "Hey, Sakura, There has been some talk about Sasuke's homecoming. Is this true? I mean, you and Naruto have been trying to catch him ever since he left. Did you actually bring him back this time?" She asked curious.

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered.

"Really?" She asked, completely baffled, but soaked it in none the less, "Where is he now?"

"He's with Hinata." Sakura said, her eyes rolling.

"What? Why?" she asked unbelieving, "That doesn't make any sense. Does Sasuke even know Hinata?"

"Apparently!" Sakura almost yelled in frustration. She then breathed, looking away from Ino and to Naruto, who was sulking. "Please Ino, your just making it worse for me." She said finally, ending the conversation.

-

"Hinata!" Someone yelled from behind the front door.

"Hinata, this is urgent! Please, open the door."

"Hinata-"

Sasuke opened the door to see a familiar face. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked, as if it were his apartment door this person was banging on.

"So, it was true." Neji said, taken aback. "Hm." Neji thought for a moment. Looking Sasuke up and down, and then speaking once more, now in a much calmer tone, " Get Hinata and tell her that her cousin is here to take her to the hokage's office."

-

"I don't think it's appropriate for my daughter to be alone with a male, unsupervised." Hiashi explained blandly.

"Seeing how this is her responsibility, I do." Tsunade grumbled.

"They are two young adolescents; I don't see how that is suitable. I am here to request that Hinata take partial liability for this action, and that someone else take the _damaged_ Uchiha." Hiashi stated hurtfully.

Hinata stood there next to Sasuke, surprised beyond belief that her father had actually took notice of her chaotic situation.

Though what he had said was rude and possibly incorrect in some way, it was what Hinata had wanted, kind of.

First of all, the task of taking Sasuke wouldn't have that bad, it was until he kissed her when the situation made Hinata sour. Who knows what he may do next. But whatever it was, her father was going to get her out of it.

Sasuke glanced over to Hinata that looked semi-pleased with what was taking place. He hadn't been so thrilled about the decision this man with blank eyes was making. And his complaints about him was just plain rude. 'Damaged Uchiha?' Who the hell would speak about someone like that when that person is standing in the same room? Already Sasuke did not like this guy.

"How about Ten Ten then?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

'Neji' Hiashi suddenly thought, "No, she is not appropriate. Why not a male? Naruto perhaps, he is Sasuke's former teammate." Hiashi suggested.

"No! Hiashi, don't push my buttons! I have reasons for doing what I do!" she practically yelled.

"Hey," Sasuke said, trying to squeeze his words into the conversation.

They paid no attention to his attempt and kept barking at each other.

"You have no idea what your doing!" Hiashi replied sternly back.

"You fu--!"

" HEY!" Sasuke yelled, his patience wearing thin, his blood pumping through him in a rush.

Hinata's eyes went wide, seeing Sasuke go normal to chaotic in mere moments.

"If Hinata didn't want this she could have said so in the first place, but she has no choice now! She's going to be with me whether you like it or not!"

* * *

**Clarifications?**

**-I actually don't think this chapter is as good as it can be, but anyway, this chapter was just to clarify that no matter what will happen, Hinata is going to be there, whether she or Hiashi (anyone, actually) like it or not.- **

**Next chapter, hehehe, it's going to be something. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mixed Signals**

And that was that. His sudden outburst made it very clear that no change was going to happen in his presence.

After making his statement he decided it was the end of the meeting and left, knowing that Hinata would surly follow.

Hiashi stood firm in his opinion and yet he still failed to get his way. 'That boy,' He thought, angered to the point of his sudden shaking. "How dare he yell at me! Who is that imprudent little brat to tell me what's right for my daughter?!" Hiashi exclaimed, sharing his mood freely amongst the only one now present, Tsunade.

"Hyuga, you better stay away from him!" Tsunade warned, wagging a finger in his face.

"Hn. Whatever you say, dear hokage." He replied stiffly. He then nodded and took his leave.

-

Hinata followed behind Sasuke, looking intently at his back. Her gaze suddenly averted when he heaved a heavy sigh.

She looked down and thought, 'Maybe father's right. Maybe, being with Sasuke isn't appropriate. I am a girl…and he is a guy. No, no,' Hinata paused, 'No,' She thought again, 'He wouldn't do anything. At least, I think…hope…'

"Walk next to me." Sasuke suddenly said, becoming impatient. He thought she would just walk next to him after following him out, like any normal person would. But no, Hinata wasn't even close to normal.

"Ah, um…I'm fine." She whispered to herself.

"I don't like you behind me, it's getting me uneasy." he explained.

"Really, it's OK." she reassured, "_I don't want to walk next to you_." She muttered quietly, quickly after.

"Hm." he smiled, suddenly appearing beside her. "Then _I_ will walk next to you." Sasuke said victoriously, Hinata sighed.

"You know what you want, obviously." Hinata said, clenching her teeth in irritation.

"I suppose I do." He paused, suddenly stopping to think briefly, "Food."

Hinata looked up at him, "Food? You're hungry?" she asked, starting to feel hunger take over as well.

"There's this really good barbeque place down the road-" She stopped, noticing Sasuke spacing.

"Hello Sasuke, are you listening--" She stopped again, seeing his strange gaze suddenly fall on her.

"Is there a ramen place here?" He asked, confused.

'Ramen?' She thought before continuing, "Y-yeah. There's a cute little stall here, you eat on a bar." She said agreeing to his idea.

-

As they made their way to the ramen, Hinata suddenly remembered something the hokage said, _'You (Sakura) and Naruto should be nowhere near him. If he had stated his emotion when seeing you two as 'enraged' that's more enough reason to keep you at a distance.' _

Hinata's brows suddenly furrowed. They were going to get ramen, Ramen! And the ramen was at Naruto's usual hang out spot. The chances of him being there would be 99.9.

Hinata looked up to see that her prediction was correct. That Naruto was there, at the ramen bar. And not only that, Sakura was with him!

'Nowhere near him…enraged,' Hinata shuddered. 'Not good, not good, not good.'She thought in a panic. 

"Hey, Sasuke! How about we don't get ramen, you know," She paused, "I'm not feeling up to it." Hinata said as she took a hold of Sasuke's arm, and started dragging him the way they just came.

He stopped and she almost fell forward. Hinata looked back at him in surprise, he knew something was up. He tugged her back to him, "Why the sudden change of mind?" he asked, his face hinting at a smile.

"Ah, well-" She tilted her head and saw that Naruto had stood, and was making his way towards them. "Please Sasuke; I'm not feeling so-- Damn…!" She said, as she saw Naruto approaching.

'No more excuses!' Hinata thought hastily as she took both of Sasuke's arms and pulled with all her might to make him follow her into the ally.

As they took their spots inside the cramped area Sasuke looked at Hinata peculiarly and decided, himself, to take a peak at what Hinata had been scurrying from.

Hinata, finally feeling relived as Naruto walked by, glanced up to see Sasuke peeking around the corner. "NO!" She said alarmed, placing both hands on either side of his face, "Just look at me." She said almost breathlessly.

'His emotion when seeing_ you…Enraged.' _The words from Tsunade hummed in her head, as if it were a song that were stuck. 

"Accomplice, am I missing something?" Sasuke asked, as his smirking face neared hers slowly.

Hinata's eyes widened. It was not until that moment did she realize the ally being so narrow. He was too close and getting closer.

He lowered his head, and lifted hers, using his finger to hold her chin, "Is my accomplice my mistress as well?" He whispered, looking oh, so intensely into her bright eyes.

Her body tensed, she gulped, "Wha- I…mm," Hinata had no reply. What was she supposed to say?

But because of her lack of words, the small gap between them was closed. And for the second time, he had stolen her lips.

Though the contact felt familiar, it was nowhere near the same, this was different. Hinata knew this kiss was different from the first, and maybe all the kisses she'd ever receive in her life. This was not whispered words of appreciation, nothing like the first time, no. This was a real kiss, something that had emotion, and meaning hidden beneath.

Just the way he had joint the two of them together made the contact much more powerful, but not in a rough way, no. In a way that made the kiss intense.

He pressed lightly now and then, giving her the softest of feathered kisses upon her lips. Gentle and not too much, never was it too overwhelming. It was just enough to satisfy, just enough to be perfect in everyway.

His fingers supporting her chin removed at one point to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. Lightly stroking the side of her face as he showed his affection.

With his sudden actions Hinata relaxed. But at that same instant she felt her heart tug.

She stopped and pulled away, her back pressing even more into the brick wall behind her. He looked at her, his eyes questioning.

Did he know what he was doing? More importantly, did he know what he was doing _to her_?

He wasn't the one her heart belonged to.

"Mm…" she breathed, and she removed his hand from her face. Now holding it with both of her hands. 'These kisses are not meant for you.' She thought, feeling a sense of remorse take her.

Looking down at the hand she caressed, she shook her head. One last time, before she left, she took one last look into his depth filled eyes.

-

The next morning Hinata had made no effort to get up. She lay in her bed, eyes closed, but not sleeping. She sighed and knew that opening her eyes would be a difficult task. She rolled over in bed, not yet ready to 'be awake'.

Without opening her eyes to check she spoke, "I'm not ready to speak with you." She said plainly.

He said nothing, as if he were not awake, not there. Hinata shifted her position to finally open her eyes to see the Uchiha staring back at her with eyes filled with a hint of something she couldn't quite make out.

Soon after he felt content, he turned his head to smother his face into the pillow. He stretched and yawned.

She was shocked, not only at seeing him lying next to her, but the fact that he looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Hinata asked, his actions stressing her just a little.

"Do you know anyone with red eyes?" he asked, ignoring her question completely. His voice sounding lifelessly hollow.

She looked at him inquisitive about his strange question, "Yes…," She paused as he saw his body tense, "…You."

* * *

**Confused?**

- Last part of this chapter is explaining that Sasuke just got hit with his first nightmare. (About the massacre of the Uchiha clan) Soon Sasuke will start to recover his memory!-

- Ramen, remember? Sasuke wanted ramen because he 'remembers' or recalls Naruto's high demand for the food.-

- KISS: Well, with this, Sasuke didn't know what was going on (he had some hints), but had no real answer as to why Hinata had suddenly freaked, and because of this it lead them to the ally. _In a nutshell, it was mixed signals_.-

* * *

**M, would my T readers still read if I lead this story more towards M? (Please I need to know!) **

REVIEW

**Any _questions_? Feel free to ask! I'll PM you back. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Forget About the Dream**

(for now)

After that, Hinata hadn't said one word and neither had he. It was awkward, too awkward for conversation.

Sasuke's expression had stayed completely firm as they walked down the road. His eyes blank, his head disarray. At least, that's what Hinata thought. He looked so empty, so drained. What was he thinking?

Hinata turned from him to look forward, she herself was in a stressed state. What exactly was she supposed to do? And if Sasuke did get his memory back what was going to happen? No one was going to be there to help her out. She was alone in this, everyone had said so. Being alone with Sasuke was practically a requirement.

She took one deep breath and looked back at Sasuke who seemed to be more out of it then only seconds ago.

"Do you want to train?"

-

"Hey, is that Sasuke?"

"Oh please Naruto, don't get my hopes up. If you say one more thing about Sasuke I will break your neck." Sakura explained, hot tempered as always.

"No, Sakura look." Naruto pointed. Sakura turned to see, and there he was.

She blinked once, then twice. His expression was something she was quite fond of, one that was explaining his depth of thought.

She looked at him almost annoyed at the fact that she didn't know what was going on. Did Hinata tell him something that made him slip away from his composure?

What was Hinata doing that she wasn't supposed to?

-

They took their places across from each other and began to prepare themselves.

Hinata stood, almost looking as if she were meditating. Her eyes closed, her breathing slow, she was serene in complete concentration.

Sasuke looked at her confused and somewhat surprised. When he agreed to train he didn't think it was going to be such a big deal but as soon as they took one step onto the field her mood changed.

He took a cautious step towards the girl set across from him. "Should I be scared?" He asked, somewhat serious.

Hinata smiled, and gave off the slightest laugh. With eyes still closed she took the deepest breath, and as she exhaled she started to make assorted signs with her hands.

Quickly Sasuke jumped back. 'What is she going to do?' He thought.

Finally Hinata opened her eyes. The slightest tint of color leaving her eyes, being replaced with the purest of white. Veins sprouted from the corners of her eyes and all but one emotion was shown on her face, determination.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Sasuke asked, amazed. But at that moment his head started to ache. Pain swept across his features and he felt the familiar hurt come to him once more. This time in a small dose. He shook his head and breathed, relaxing himself.

Sasuke suddenly sensing something behind him turned. There she stood, confused and byakugan still activated. Something like worry appearing on her face.

He looked at her, unspeaking. He took the small distance between them as an advantage to take a closer look into the eyes that showed nothing but white. His eyes stared deeper into the white pools in front of him. Was he trying to find something in the emptiness of her eyes?

"Change back your eyes." He said, sounding firm in his demand.

-

"Why wont he fight her?" Sakura asked. "That's why they came here right, to spar?"

Sakura and Naruto had followed both Hinata and Sasuke to the training grounds. They stood close enough to see but far enough not to be found.

"All he's doing is staring at her eyes." She huffed, "I mean, looking at them wont do anything."

"I don't know." Naruto sighed, "Sasuke's always had a fascination with the Hyuga's kekkai genkai. That's probably why he just stood there when Hinata activated hers." Naruto commented.

-

Hinata quickly inactivated the byakugan, her eyes returning to the strange lavender tinted gray.

She sighed, "You are so strange."

"Before my escape from Konoha, were you and I ever--" He stopped, it was obvious what he meant.

"Yeah, no. This is actually the first time in my entire life that I ever spoken to you, believe it or not. Before this little mishap, you and I never had contact. I was one of the lucky ones, _the_ one actually." Hinata explained, she said it almost as if it was her special talent, to repel any feeling for Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked oblivious.

Hinata blushed, "Well, before you left you were quite the guy. All the girls loved you. They seemed to fawn over you. Even if you were a little rude."

'Which was all the time.' Hinata thought.

"No, I know that. I could tell. Just look at me." He said, proud, "But that's not what I mean, I'm asking why you, yourself, had no interest in me. Is there something you don't like? If so, it didn't seem like that yesterday." He smirked.

Hinata laughed awkwardly. She didn't want to be mean, and she didn't want to be in deep shit either. "Why the sudden epiphany Sasuke?" Hinata asked trying to dodge these embarrassing questions.

"Your eyes." He said simply, staring into them once more.

She looked down out of embarrassment, Was there something wrong with her eyes?

"What about them? I know they're strange--"

Sasuke quickly lifted her head, "Look at me."

She said nothing but did stare back into his dark colored eyes.

"Your eyes seem more familiar to me then the two people who are supposedly my teammates." He explained, still holding her chin.

"I ask you these questions because I wonder why. Everyday, there seems to be something new, but those eyes, as soon as I saw those I felt like I knew you. I was comforted."

Hinata didn't speak for a moment. Too wrapped up in his words to say anything coherent. If she'd try to speak, it probably wouldn't make any sense.

She took a quick breath as he released his hold on her chin.

"Sorry." He said, apologizing for nothing.

Her not replying was putting her in a panic. She felt like someone put invisible tape over her mouth making her unable to get words through.

Why was she having this reaction? It was crazy! She was the one, the only one that didn't have feelings for Sasuke, and yet this is happening?

Sasuke looked at her, she seemed like she was having trouble taking this in. Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be having a hard time? You know with recovering his memory and all?

"Should I be asking you what kind of relationship you had with me?" Hinata finally said.

-

"Are you kidding me?! So your saying that Sasuke has some type of weird captivation with Hinata's eyes?" Sakura whispered angrily.

"Well, yeah--" Naruto answered.

"They don't even have color! They're just white!" Sakura added.

"If you look close enough, you can see that Hinata's eyes aren't white. They are tinted nicely with this purplish color." Naruto said.

"Oh god Naruto, you- you--Ooh!" Sakura said marching away from the field.

"Wait for me!" Naruto ran after.

* * *

**His headaches: **These, in this story, symbolize him connecting with his memories. So anytime he gets a headache it means something's coming back to him. 

**Hinata's eyes:**

(**EXTRA: Side story**)

From the beginning Sasuke had an interest in Hinata. Often times you would find him staring at her. But nobody really noticed, knowing that Sasuke didn't really like anybody.

But one day someone did. Naruto snuck over to his buddy's side to see his intent gaze lie on Hinata.

"Sasuke, what are we looking at?" Naruto asked whispering in his friends ear.

Sasuke almost jumped, "Naruto, you don't just sneak up on a person!"

"Well, I was just asking you what you were staring at. By the looks of it, it looked like you were staring at Hinata over there."

"Psh, you're a moron." Sasuke said harshly.

"Wha- say that again!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't make a scene Naruto."

"I wont, if you tell me what you were looking at. You do this everyday, I'm just wondering what your gazing at." Naruto admitted.

"I was looking at…" Sasuke started.

"What? You were looking at Hinata? Oh, I was right! You were looking at Hinata!!"

Sasuke jumped up to cover his friends mouth, "Shut up! You idiot, I was only looking at her because-…Because of her eyes!"

"Eru?" Naruto said speaking beneath Sasuke's hand.

"Yes." Sasuke said simply, releasing his hand.

"So, you like the Hyuga's eyes? Is it because of the Byakugan?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

**(And because of this Naruto thinks, and Sasuke remebers his interest in Hinata's eyes.)**

* * *

**Lol, my M readers are funny. I like M too (to an extent), but this will not be one. There are a lot of readers that I'd lose if this were M and that would get me a bit depressed. So this story will be T, (With some passion!). If there wasn't this wouldn't be my kind of story! **

**Review for me!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Time skip

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Time Skip)**

**Into his Nightmare**

**Months later:**

"We really didn't do anything today." Hinata stated.

"And yet it's 9:30." Sasuke added.

The two had made it back just in time to see the street lights turn on, brighten up the dirt road they strolled quietly on.

Hinata didn't think it was already that late. How could time fly by when nothing was done? "This was a day wasted." Hinata said disappointed.

"I don't think so."

Hinata sighed. Changing the subject, "It dawned on me, every morning since your arrival, to my home, I mean. I find you sleeping next to me."

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, sounding like it was something everybody did with their house guest.

"You don't find it strange? Uncomfortable? Highly awkward?" Hinata gestured.

"It's normal to me, the bed is comfy, and why would I feel so awkward sleeping next to my accomplice?" he glanced at her and smiled.

She blushed, "I've been with you for way too long."

As they slowly made their way back to the apartment, Hinata started to feel energy leave her.

She yawned as she unlocked her door, "We have done nothing and I'm exhausted."

They walked in and Hinata couldn't help just to flop onto the worn in couch. She stretched slightly and closed her eyes. Not taking any mind of Sasuke, she just relaxed. She was now used to his presence after month's time.

Sasuke stared at her, feeling as if something wasn't right. What was it? He shook it off and walked over the couch. He as well, felt his actions slow, he was getting tired too.

He yawned, and swooped Hinata's body up off the couch to take her to the bed. He placed her down lightly and walked out of the room with a deep sigh, to take his rightful place on the couch.

Sasuke paused for one moment wondering what kept urging him to sleep. The annoyance didn't go away. It was like a light hum, someone was telling him to sleep.

He walked back into Hinata's room (now out of habit) and laid beside her, ignoring her wishes from the conversation they had earlier. He didn't want to sleep, more importantly, to sleep alone. Something felt wrong. And if he did submit to sleep, at least he would know when he woke up, Hinata would be beside him. He would be safe.

After some time of fighting his drowsy state he finally closed the lids of his eyes. Repeating to himself, everything will and would be fine. But Sasuke still couldn't help but surrrender to the sound of the humming in his mind.

Sasuke POV

'This place again.' I thought, as I walked through the abandoned streets. 'How could I end up here? I don't even know where I am. Should I be here? Am I supposed to be here?' I said, questioning myself.

Before I could come up with any real answer I started to move again. This time it wasn't out of will. My body was moving, and my mind just followed.

As I look around, I start to feel a sense of emptiness. What's surprising is that this feeling is familiar to me, and because of it, I somewhat feel as if I'm home. 'The fan symbol again, everywhere I look I see it. The one etched into my clothing is the same.' I realized, nights before, as this strange dream occured, that this place, this empty, abandoned place, is where I come from.

My walking suddenly turns into a run, one that's clumsy and uneven. My heart starts to beat faster and my breathing becomes irregular. 'Why am I in a panic? What's going on?' I think, unclearly.

Suddenly my thoughts were silenced, and I start to hear this voice. It started out faint but it was getting louder, and louder. The humming in my head was giving me a migraine, and the change of scene was killing my eyes. I was spinning.

But moments later the tossing had stopped and I stood before a large door that seemed to be calling my name. "Move… Move. Move!" I hear, in replacement of my thoughts were someone else's.

A shaky, pale hand goes towards the handle of the door, and I realize that it's mine. I step inside to see nothing but darkness and red eyes.

It was usually now when this dream, this really confusing, and somehow terrifying dream would end. But tonight was... was different. Tonight the dream went on.

'This was it, this is what was wrong.'

"Brother!" I say. I almost stopped breathing. 'Brother? What was this? This guy is my brother?' I felt sick. Was my mind trying to play tricks on me?

I ask him what he's doing and how it's happening. But he just looks at me with hallow, red eyes. I ask once more. This time, he speaks, "Foolish little brother." he says to me. His eyes suddenly change and what I see turns into complete chaos.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood!

It's everywhere. And in this monstrosity all that seems clear is the vision of him. I want to go numb, I want my vision to blur and I want all of it to stop!

'But it wont, it will never.' I hear, from the back of my mind, the humming returns, stronger then ever.

I feel my body collapse. I can't move.

'It was nice not to know, wasn't it?' Someone asked.

I couldn't answer, all I could do was lie there and breathe. In and out, In and out, I need air.

'It's time for you to wake up, see the big picture, and live it.' His voice sounded like my own, but different somehow.

'Must you return?' I said weak, almost inaudible, but I'm sure he heard me loud and clear.

I looked up and saw a reflection of me. I-- He smirked and suddenly I felt him touch my shoulder.

Quickly, a rush of energy ran through me, everything was reappearing and the dark images were starting to fade into dreadful memories. My mind came back and I felt like I could see again. Everything was clear and my questions had their answers. In one moment I felt content.

I am serene in sadness.

Sasuke, you have returned.

-

Hinata grunted as she looked at Sasuke in her bed once more. He looked unsettled as always. It made her worry somewhat to see him in pain she had no control over. Maybe this was why she didn't really care if he slept with her or not. 'When does this guy stop?' She thought while eyeing him.

Hinata rolled over and was about to wake him up when suddenly Sasuke appeared to be on top of her. He had a grip of both her wrists, as he held her down. His face close to hers, his eyes blazing red.

* * *

**My dear readers,**

**I am SO sorry for not posting in a very long time. It's my mother who is causing the majority of us all grief. She, in a tempered, and foul mood grounded me from the computer. Not really what your thinking, though. Her version is much different. She came into my room, and as I was still typing, unpluged my keyboard and took it with her. I mean, I was still able to use the computer I just couldn't type. (T-T) I did use the on-screen keyboard but it sucked, it sucked soooo much. My mouse is one of the old versions and it, it's just TERRIBLE! So, my dad stole my keyboard back for me and while I still can, I type my apologies to you.**

**When I get off grounding- (URGH! Grounding...) - I will post up whatever you wish.**

Chibismiles5266 **(Reveiw!!!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto:

* * *

Chapter 7

So close to the edge...

"Ugh, Sasuke! Get off of me!" Hinata said, trying to push him off. The sharingan leaving his eyes with a quick blink of confusion.

"I swear, first you take my bed and now you pounce. You're worse than I thought." She yelled, blushing like no other.

"Your different." Sasuke whispered to himself, confused.

"I'm different? Y-you are!" Hinata said unbelieving. She took a breath and sighed, "Can you please get off of me." She said more calm, her face still pink.

Sasuke let go of her hands and Hinata rolled him off of her. She turned her head to look at him. "Did you have another bad dream?" She asked, looking concerned.

Sasuke was taken aback by this. What was this? What happened? And what did she know about his dreams?

"Well, I know you really don't care about my approval, but if you really can't deal with those dreams--" She stopped, looking down, then back at him her words returned, "…what I'm trying to say is that you can sleep in here. It's not like you haven't been doing it anyways. So what's the use, right?" She smiled briefly and stood. "But if you try that pouncing thing again, your going to be sleeping outside."

"Y-yeah." Sasuke said.

Hinata walked off into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke there to think to himself.

'Why is the last thing I remember, threatening Naruto not to come near me? What happened?' Sasuke stood, walking towards the window to see the place he escaped from, Konoha.

"I'm back. They got me here." Sasuke said not really knowing what to feel. "That's fuXXed up."

"What?" Hinata returned, standing near her bedroom door with a cup of tea in her hand.

Sasuke turned around to see her, and suddenly he felt something tug at him. Like something was prodding at his stone heart. 'What have you done to me that I cannot fix?' He thought, feeling quite uneasy at the site of her. Making imaginary butterflies spin in his stomach, making him immensely nauseous.

Before he could hurl them out she began to speak, her voice questioning, "You're acting really strange today. I mean, this is the strangest you've been since you got here." Hinata paused and she suddenly realized, "D-did…did you get your memory back?" Her eyes went wide and she froze at her own rhetorical question. What was she going to do? She didn't have this planned out yet.

He saw her reaction and inwardly smiled, putting the puzzle together now, 'So that's why? Oh, so, interesting. Did she do this to me? How long have I been brain dead?'

"No," Sasuke flinched, why didn't he tell her, yes? He continued, "I think it's just the dream. It was a bad one." Sasuke said while nodding, almost as if he were convincing himself in the process.

"Oh." Hinata laughed awkwardly, "Silly me. I shouldn't assume." She glanced over to him while she took a sip from her now cold tea.

"No, you shouldn't." He said trying to bring a foreign smile to his face. Playing along with whatever she said.

-

"Another bowl old man!" Naruto requested.

"You sure are hungry aren't you Naruto?" The man said.

"Yeah, I'm planning to train hard today!" Naruto said excitedly, his huge grin making the old man smile.

"I feel empty Naruto." Sakura suddenly said, slouching in her seat.

"Eat some ramen."

"That's not what I mean. No one understands." Sakura said as she buried her head into her arms.

-

Hinata took a peek around the corner, Naruto was there. 'Damn,' she thought. The pair had been trying to get ramen for days, (Sasuke never shut up about the stuff, it reminded her of Naruto) but Naruto and Sakura always seemed to be there. Did they never leave?

To Hinata's surprise Sasuke didn't stop to scan the area with her. He went on, going towards the ramen bar.

"No Sasuke! Come back!" She yelled stumbling after him.

He turned slightly to look at her but did not stop, not until she had a latched on to his shirt and started pulling.

He twitched, anger wanting to lash out at the girl who suddenly clung to him, he was getting mad. Yet his blood didn't come to a boil, instead, his face turned a different shade and his mind went black only to come conscious to an event not so different from this.

"NO!" Her uneven breath coming with a sense of panic and determination. "Just look at me." Now having both hands on either side of his face. Looking at each other rather intimately.

"Accomplice, am I missing something?"

Getting closer to her now.

He heard her breath hitch, and could sense her sudden urgency to pull away. Yet he still purged on, feeling confidence rise in his chest as he made his way forward, the distance only mere inches.

"Is my accomplice my mistress as well?"

…because of her lack of words, the small gap between them was closed. And for the second time, he had stolen her lips…

"We cant_-"_

And back to reality, Sasuke was drawn. Like being pulled from the summer shower to be pushed into the snowing winter. His mind froze once more.

He looked down at her.

"Sasuke I said, we can't go there."

He stared at her with such an expression. It made Hinata worry.

"You seem ill." She placed the back of her hand on his forehead, feeling her own with the other.

"You are a bit warm. Maybe it was your lack of sleep?" She questioned.

Still looking at his rosy colored face, how could she not tell? Was she as dim as Naruto when it came to these things?

Hinata looked at Sasuke, now with a few feet of distance separating the two. "A-are you…?"

"I need to train." Sasuke almost yelled back at her.

And within mere moments Sasuke had vanished into thin air.

-

Sasuke, now alone, stood only a few feet away from the border of Konoha. His freedom set nicely before him. Tempting him to let go of everything he could have and stay in the bizarre world Orochimaru created for him.

He knew, people here wanted to fix him, but he didn't want to be fixed. He felt as if he was fine, he wasn't broken. No one needed to do anything.

He wanted to be set free from Konoha, to be a drifter. He didn't need to belong to any place or anyone. He wanted to be alone, but why in the end, does he strive for that human affection over all else?

Is that what stopped him from taking that one step back into insanity?

"Sasuke!" Hinata called. Huffing a little from trying to catch up with him.

'What the hell?' Sasuke thought, almost wanting to disappear now.

"T-training isn't a good idea. I think we should go back home." she stated honestly, "You don't seem well today."

He turned around to approached her.

Looking at nothing but her eyes he asked, intrepidly "Why can't I cross this line?"

Hinata only looked back at him in confusion, "I don't know what you're saying." unclear to Hinata he was fighting his own judgment, himself.

He held eye contact with her, never yielding.

Again, the closeness between the two made her waver, yet she was reluctant to look away from the penetrating gaze he offered.

Suddenly her mind went into overdrive as she tried to think of something rational to say. To get the distance she so wanted, but hated all at once. When was the last time this happened? When her voice caught in her throat and nothing but her breath escaped her lips?

She looked down, feeling lost.

Sasuke looked at her trying to figure out this strange hold this village-- _this_ girl had on him. Weren't the feelings he harbored for her diminished long ago?

He looked away, knowing that she wouldn't look up until he did so. Taking one last look at his path to inhabitation, he grabbed Hinata's hand and made his way back to Konoha feeling immense amount of anger.

* * *

Got off grounding a while ago and I'm feeling a bit dead. I haven't had my urge to write. My motivation drained from my body in that one week of hell. But I want to get back on track, I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!!

Review and make me write!

I'm stuck in _park_ and I need to get into _drive_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summing it all up:**

**SO what's really going on, if you cant tell or if my story is confusing!**

**Starting from when he woke up next to Hinata. The dream(s) signifies the real Sasuke trying to connect with himself. Mentally, Sasuke has been having battles, trying to have things the way they're supposed to be. He finally broke through Hinata's long lasting jutsu when the nightmare was finally completed.**

**So, YES Sasuke has his memory. But the drawback to this is his time with Hinata. He has no recollection of that ever happening. Now he is battling again, trying to figure out why he cant leave. Really, he knows why…(and I'm sure you do too) but he denies it. He hates the very idea of that being true, he says to himself that he has no feelings for her, that she is nothing to him and that she has no real importance to his life. But that's where he is wrong. That's where he's really wrong.**

**Subconsciously, he knows that his feelings for her run deep (and likewise if you aren't able to tell). Even before his runaway with Orochimaru he had something for her (refer to CH5). And now after all this, flashbacks from when he was gone are resurfacing. (The other Sasuke's not going down without a fight!) And now we are here, with a Sasuke that cant accept his feelings for her.**

**Another thing about this is that Sasuke doesn't know how to act. So referring to the last chapter, "**To Hinata's surprise Sasuke didn't stop to scan the area with her. He went on, going towards the ramen bar." **He didn't know there were certain rules that he had to abide to, so its not really him wanting to see his teammates, its him not knowing there's a problem with doing so. **

**Hinata is a different story, really she's oblivious. She has no clue to what is really going on. At the moment she thinks he's sick, which is a complete bluff -that wont be lasting very long-. So, go on, read the next chapter. I just wanted to give you this nice piece of info.**

**Did this help you? Are you more confused? Review me, I'll throw that confusion out the window!**

**Chapter 8**

**Memory (Part I)**

He couldn't leave.

The beautiful line that separated Konoha from the rest of the world wasn't crossed. Why he didn't cross it was something he hadn't known himself. The only rational reason formed in Sasuke's head was that he was afraid. But the mere fact that he wasn't afraid only fueled him to run. He hadn't been afraid the first time, so…what was really holding him back?

He denied what really was and continued moving forward, with Hinata by his side. He was going to drag her along for the ride whether she liked it or not. Sasuke was starting to form a plan.

His anger subsided quickly after they made it to the apartment. As soon as she unlocked the door and shoved him in, she went straight to the kitchen to make the tea she felt he needed to have.

Walking through the door diminished any feeling of confusion Hinata had only moments ago. Just drowning it in concern she had for him in one swift moment. She thought, '_He's sick. Yeah, that's why he's acting so weird today. After he gets better, he'll be _normal_…' _She nodded, tapping on the stove top for only seconds before moving again.

Coming back after she placed the kettle on the stove top she grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet. She suddenly stopped, looking towards the door, "Why are you just standing there?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her from the entrance, still unmoving after that lengthy amount of time.

"Come." She suddenly said, almost demanding.

"Why?" He asked, his mouth feeling dry, he was clearly not entertained by her attempt to take charge of him.

She threw the blanket onto the couch and strode over to him. Her demanding image was doing nothing for the situation, and decided she should recoil back to her usual demure. Taking his hand gently she lead him towards the couch. Pushing lightly on his chest, he sat. "Good." She said, complementing herself as if she had fulfilled a rather large task.

Slowly she grabbed the blanket, unfolded it and placed it nicely on top of him. She smiled to herself and walked away to check the water.

She was taking care of him.

Sasuke looked down feeling more uncomfortable then after that flashback he had of kissing the girl. He ran his fingers through the tangled knots of his hair, feeling something close to guilt wash over him like a wave. "What am I doing?" he asked himself, as he sighed away the feeling.

Hinata walked back into the room with two tea filled mugs. Setting them down on the small coffee table she plopped down beside him taking her share of the blanket.

She turned on the TV and began to watch, as Sasuke just kept his unbelieving gaze on her.

-

The two other members of team seven sat at the training grounds.

Ever since the return of their former teammate, nothing but negative energy was passed from them. Everyone knew they had the pissed off rain clouds hanging above their heads, especially Sakura. Even after months of time to get used to the situation she had not accepted it.

Naruto on the other hand, the optimist he is, took in everything the first week. He was happy just knowing Sasuke was back. Maybe not completely, but physically he was still there. He knew Hinata would take care of him.

"You know, for some reason I feel like today is different." Naruto stated, talking to a clone he created.

"Yeah! Me too!" the clone agreed, "Sakura how about you?" Naruto asked, glancing at the glum girl behind him.

"Strangely, I feel the same." Sakura said, standing, "That's why I couldn't eat this morning. I kept feeling so agitated, like something wasn't right."

"Maybe it's Sasuke." The clone suggested.

"Oh, don't be stupid he's fine." Naruto suddenly kicked the clone, and he poofed away.

Ignoring it, Sakura began to speak, "No! Naruto you're right! It has to be Sasuke! What if…Naruto." Sakura suddenly ran up to him giving him the biggest hug, "Sasuke got his memory back."

-

Sasuke woke at the sound of knocking. His eyes a bit blurred, shut closed and his body feeling crippled didn't make an attempt to shake awake. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a breath. Now opening his eyes he took in the sight before him.

It was almost sickening in that, sad-weird-nice way. He almost felt the need to laugh, he was so lost. What was the emotion you were supposed to feel when you find a beautiful girl lying on top of you?

Hinata was comfortable. She hadn't even thought of moving an inch as she heard the continuous banging on her door. When the person on the other side of the door didn't stop, she decided getting up would be a smart thing to do. She took a deep breath and stretched her tired body, feeling suddenly out of place when she flopped back down. It took her a moment to adjust her vision, opening her eyes slowly in the process of recapturing consciousness.

Her face became red and she felt like death would be nice.

"Someone's at your door." he said simply, almost smiling. But of course she didn't know this, trying to hide from his _'displeased'_ gaze by shoving her head between his body and a couch cushion.

She nodded her head into his chest and fumbled off the couch clumsily. Wishing that the floor would just open and swallow her up in one quick gulp. Mortifying? The word was nothing compared to how she felt at the moment. She was practically grouping him only seconds ago. She hung her head low before opening the door, swinging her head side to side, like she was disagreeing with what someone said.

She took a quick breath and opened the door.

"Hinata! Where is he?!" The girl with pink hair demanded, barging through the door.

Hinata quickly shoved Sakura back into the hallway, following her out. All traces of former embarrassment disappearing from her face as shock overtook it. "What are you doing? You guys are not supposed to be here!" Hinata felt alarmed.

"No, Hinata-chan you don't understand. Sasuke his memory has--" Naruto was cut.

"Who's outside?" Sasuke suddenly called from the other side of the door.

"Please talk to the hokage before coming here. I don't want to be held responsible for your death if something goes wrong. Please, leave." She whispered with urgency.

Sakura's eyes glared back at hers before she turned around to leave, not even giving a breath to explain why they had suddenly rushed over to her home. She knew Hinata was right, and just let it go. After going to the hokage's she'd be able to see Sasuke.

Naruto looked back and waved, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Next time we'll be back with the hokage's consent. Get Sasuke prepared for us." He grinned his Naruto grin and turned back to catch up with Sakura.

-

Inside, Sasuke was strangely happy. Lying there on the couch not so far distanced from the door he heard the whole conversation.

"Hinata! Where is he?!" he sighed, the sound of Sakura's voice stung him, but not enough to make him go mad. 

Why was Hinata so against them coming in? She didn't seem to have a problem with hospitality, look at him! He was lying on the couch drinking tea, and being catered to like he were the hokage.

"What are you doing? You guys are not supposed to be here!" Her tone was something he hadn't expected. Very alarming, almost like she were warding off kidnappers to protect her child.

"No, Hinata-chan you don't understand. Sasuke his memory has--" His unnoticeable smile turned into a very visible frown. 

"Who's outside?" He quickly asked. And before any of this _nonsense _could continue the conversation ended.

Taking a quick sigh of relief before Hinata returned he questioned himself. Thinking why he was so determined to just keep this charade going.

Hinata entered the room silently and stared at the man lying on her couch looking completely frustrated.

She shook her head and walked off into her room.

-

Sleep did not go well.

Hinata woke up surprised to see nothing but empty space next to her. She quickly stood, her mind still slurred, and took cautious steps toward the living room. There she saw him. Lying there like he hadn't moved all night.

She walked over to him, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. He seemed to be fine. Hinata crouched down to look at him more closely. She let off a small sigh and began to think.

'I hate him.' she stopped for a moment, taking in the words that came to her mind. She smiled, '_I hate you because I…I- I don't hate you. You just suck for making me think I like you more than I should.'_ her smile turned into a small frown. 

She didn't know what she was saying anymore.

Her mind wandered again, _'His memory…it's been so long and only now is he having changed.' _

The weight of the situation was starting to dawn on her. Not once did she ever think about that ever happening. Tsunade always said she were going to get this fixed, but seeing how so much time passed it seems like she had made her final decision: Not helping Sasuke recover.

But this wasn't just assumption, it was fact.

:FB:

"I didn't want to tell the others before I told you." Tsunade started. She seemed very hesitant in continuing.

Hinata nodded.

"For the sake of the village…and Naruto. I cannot reverse your jutsu."

Hinata stared back her eyes filled with shock, her expression one that was saying, 'Are you crazy?!'

"Naruto," Tsunade paused to smile sympathetically, "He- He agreed to this. To him, having Sasuke back in the village is enough. I'm sure everyone will be affected by this, but if we want him to stay in the village…we must keep his past memories at bay."

:End FB:

Hinata stood feeling guilty for being happy about this.

She knew, secretly, that she adored _this_ Sasuke, and if his memory returned, she knew in her heart that he would either leave the village or, although unlikely, go back to Sakura. Either way though, _her _Sasuke would not be there, he would disappear.

Selfish? Yes, but as long as no one knew her true intentions she would not feel one ounce of remorse.

That looks familiar. Hinata hung her head in shame, covering her face with her hands.

That selfishness was held specifically for Naruto. Isn't that how all of this began? For Naruto? What happened to that? Was it possible that her feelings for Naruto's were erased? That years of liking just vanished because of someone she had been around for months?

In her case, absolutely!

She folded her hands and looked down at him again only to whisper the words he dreaded to hear, "Please, don't remember what you've already forgotten."

Sasuke had been awake the whole time.

**

* * *

So, I know the reason is stupid as to why Sakura and Naruto figure out that Sasuke actually came back, and they don't really have evidence to back it up, only a feeling. Like I said before…I don't care. **

BE PIPPIN, AND PROSPER…that means review. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Memory (part II)**

Not being able to sleep was the least of Sasuke's problems. All night he had tossed and turned in every direction, not really knowing what his problem was. Only a few hours before, he had slept in that exact spot. So why was he having trouble now?

He opened his eyes only to see that time hasn't passed the slightest. It was still dark and as quiet as ever.

Concentrated on sleeping, the faintest sound could be heard, Hinata's calm breathing. Suddenly Sasuke had sat up and without realizing, he began walking towards her room. Nearing her door, he stopped abruptly.

What was he trying to do? He ran back and lay himself on the empty couch once more, excusing his sudden movements for sleepwalking (or pure stupidity).

Yet after making his way back, he started to wonder why. Why had he liked there closeness, holding her hand as they fumbled their way back into Kohana after trying to escape, being spoken to and taken care of like he was someone she needed to protect, someone she cared for? Why had he found comfort in all this when he felt that none of this would matter, that none of this would show significance in his life, that in the end, the time spent with her would add up to absolutely nothing? And after knowing all of this, him feeling like lying next to her as she slept only made him more confused.

He inhaled slowly and stared blankly up, seeing nothing but ceiling. And he did this until the sun hit horizon. It was only then when he felt sleep creep over him like it did often. Closing his eyes, he finally drifted off into the lightest sleep.

Slowly time passed until he felt a hand brush against his forehead. A sigh was released, sounding much closer now then she was only a moment ago, 'she seems to be staring…' Sasuke thought, feeling indifferent about this after his current epiphany.

She stayed close to him for a while, making him wonder what she was thinking. After moments of complete silence he was starting to ponder if she had left, but abruptly he heard her shift again. This time she stood, and was practically groaning in irritation. Was she frustrated? And if so, why?

And before he could think of a reason she spoke.

"Please," She said, almost like she were begging, "Don't remember what you've already forgotten."

His heart sunk. What exactly did she mean by that comment? That she didn't like the old Sasuke, that he sucked, and she wouldn't even spare time for someone like him?!

He opened his eyes when he knew she left, shuffling to her room, as quite as she came.

Feeling somewhat powerless against this he decided to ignore it. But saddest part of this all was him not being able to.

-

"Are you kidding?"

"Do you _think_ I'm joking?"

"I'm not sure, Shizune. You just seem like your lying. " Sakura confronted. Shizune had told her that Tsunade was currently ill and not able to take anything today. Stating that the only thing she'll be seeing is the inside of her eyelids for the next 24 hours.

"I swear it, Sakura." Shizune put one hand up, pledging her honesty.

"But, Shizune, it's about Sasuke." Naruto interrupted.

"OH!" Shizune suddenly exclaimed. "Tsunade had actually told me to usher you guys down here once she's well, but since you guys are here already, just know, when you hear that the hokage has recovered, come back to see her. She has something really, very important to tell you about him."

"So you know?" Sakura asked, almost unbelieving. Assuming she had known about Sasuke's recovered memory.

"Of course, I'm Tsunade's adviser, I should know."

Sakura looked at Naruto and back at Shizune, confused.

"Well then, if your done giving me these weird looks and inferences you guys should go. Come back in a few days and ask Tsunade personally. OK?" Shizune said stiffly while pushing them out and waving a goodbye.

-

She sat across from him silent.

He sat across from her silent.

Both not having a single word to say, they just stared at each other.

'_This is sad._' Hinata thought to herself, commenting on the lack of words this morning.

"How did this happen…?"

Hinata shook her head once, coming out of a trance. "Pardon?"

"This. Me here with you, _Hinata_." He stated so simply.

Hinata looked down at the table, feeling almost near terrible. He made it sound like it was a sickness, a disease of some sort that she just threw his way. Was it bad that she was here with him? Shouldn't it be the other way around? _Wasn't it _the other way around?

"Why are you like this?" Hinata suddenly said, feeling annoyed.

He says nothing.

"Your the one that _made_ _me_ stay with _you_, Sasuke." Emphasizing the words, she corrected him.

And in reaction to this was a slight twitch of his lip. Neither a smile nor a frown, just a plain old twitch.

"Hm"

"Hm." She sounded back and oh did she feel like an idiot. What the hell was she trying to do?

Feeling awkward, and quite out of place she stood, looking at him once with questioning eyes.

But before she could even take a single step he spoke again, another question uttering from his throat, "When I get my memory back, will you remind me of our time together?" today, he was playing his cards.

Hinata couldn't move, her back facing him, she felt her heart tug. "uh…y--sure," She lied. She knew, she wouldn't. After his memory returned, she'd become Hinata again. The one that stayed quiet. The one that did what was asked. The one that was timid and too shy. The one that couldn't help but be nice. The one that had no idea of Sasuke's existence. The Hinata that only grieved at Sasuke's leaving because Naruto was just so upset. The one that loved Naruto and doesn't know Sasuke.

She knew she'd let him be in the end. Let him find solace in running away like she knew he would.

"I will." She said, reassuring him and walking off into the direction of her room.

He expected that.

Was she afraid?

And why did he feel the sudden urge to stop her from walking away, leaving him to sit at the table alone?

Walking away was the only thing Hinata felt content with doing. Strangely she thought it was the easiest thing she had done in the past few days. It was before she hit her room when she felt herself being jerked back.

From behind, she felt him give her an uncomfortable hug. She became stiff at the feeling and was almost in a panic, her instinct to move away was unbelievably strong. But as soon as the hug became weak, almost faltering she relaxed and smiled in one instant.

Sasuke was embracing her. It was something he occasionally did, at random of course. It had made her feel reassured and almost grateful about the situation.

She wanted to turn around, to look at him, but he didn't allow her. He let her keep still, enjoy what she was getting. Yet Hinata didn't take it that way, when someone offered their affection she'd take it all, not a slender piece. Since she wasn't so fond of it, she became greedy when it came to affection. She wouldn't let him have his way. She wanted to turn around and embrace him back, share the moment with him, and that's what she did.

She turned around abruptly and embraced him with her lips, secretly thankful for his sudden actions.

Slowly, Hinata pulled away, feeling an unusual sense of change that made her think this moment was much different from the rest. She smiled meekly and without another thought _he_ kissed her. Pressing his lips softly into hers, not demanding anything from her but the feel against his own lips.

It was new to him, new and familiar all at once. It was immediate comfort as he felt her give into him in one quick movement. She seemed to be offering and it only seemed fair to take her lips as a response.

But before he could do anymore -than he may be able to- he stopped, only to say one thing that ruined it all, " I like you, Hinata."

* * *

**Beautiful, right? Sasuke (the real one) proclaimed his feelings for the girl and it comes out to be a total BLAH! You'll understand why that's such a bad thing in the next chapter. It's in the works, and I'm feeling the climax. (that's not to sound bad...or anything.)**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Chapter 10

Memory (last part - III)

"I like you, _Hinata_" He couldn't believe he thought out loud, the words spilling from his mouth so easily and without an ounce of hesitation holding them back. But soon, Sasuke realized, when the words flew right from him, and he heard them aloud like he wanted to for so long, he figured they were true, that they didn't sound false at all. And every thing he thought before was just thrown out the window as easy as that.

Hinata stepped back, sliding out of his arms, effortlessly. "E-Excuse me?" She said, almost fumbling over herself as she backed away slowly.

Sasuke, surprised at all that she inched away grinded his teeth in pure confusion. He looked down and back at her feeling almost angry at her reaction. Wasn't this feeling mutual? It would be unbelievable, if she were just in his arms seconds ago because she just felt like kissing.

"Y-you--" She couldn't think of anything to say, too caught up in the currents of emotion swaying her back and forth. Why was she feeling so confused, mad even? And suddenly, she realized why and what had made her pull away and hush his confession. And it wasn't for the reason he'd think either, anyone for that matter. She hadn't pulled away because he declared his feelings, she knew this already. It was like something that was assumed, a secret, a promise, that was in need of no words, unspoken. It was what he ended it with what scared her. Because after the words he spoke finally sunk in, it dawned on her. When has Sasuke ever used her name?

" I wouldn't mind an accomplice." "It's fine, I don't mind staying with my accomplice." "…_you must attend to me correct, my accomplice?"_ "_Accomplice, am I missing something?" "Is my accomplice my mistress as well?" "Accomplice…"_

Her Sasuke, never said her name. He hadn't spoken it once. Even from the very beginning the exact moment of their meeting, after she introduced herself… he hadn't called her by her first name, but always "Accomplice". 

"Hinata, was I wrong when I thought you felt the same?" Sasuke asked, feeling indifferent to block any sort of pain this may cause him in the future.

"You said…my name." She said slowly, allowing what felt like tears form at the rims of her lavender colored eyes.

This was Sasuke. The _real _Sasuke.

"I've always said your name." His cold persona immediately reacting. To him, this seemed like no big deal.

Like he hadn't just slipped. Which in fact, he did.

She shook her head slowly, shaking off the tears, letting them flow down her cheeks and touch her lips. And without a second thought,

…she ran…

-

Barging through the door, Sakura looked heinous, "TSUNADE!"

Tsunade ignored her rudeness and let her go on. 'What is with this girl?' Tsunade thought briefly. Wondering why and how, ever since Sasuke's return her perfect student turned into a raging lunatic.

"We have a proposal!" Sakura explained or yelled, not taking note of her boisterous tone.

"Yes," Tsunade, replied ever so sweetly. Giving off a hint of irritation.

"_I_ have to see Sasuke." She clearly stated.

"Why is that now?" She asked, questioning her student.

"For the past three months, _I _haven't bothered or even seen Sasuke -lie- and it seems that everyone in the entire village has been reacquainted with him but myself and the other one over there!" Sakura pointed outside the office, and Naruto just waved to Tsunade. She smiled and Sakura continued, " _I_ think it's completely unfair that out of all these people Sasuke was put in the hands of a girl that had no clue about him ever existing, to some person that didn't even matter. And the fact is that-- or my point, I should say is that we need Sasuke to get checked out because, frankly, we think his amnesia is gone, and his memory is restored."

"That was an interesting rant. Have a nice day Sakura." Tsunade commented, blocking half of what the girl said out of her mind.

Naruto finally came forward and took a seat across from the hokage, gaining her attention. He started, speaking politely, "What she's trying to say is that, there's a pretty good chance of Sasuke having his memory back and the fact that he's with Hinata is dangerous. _We_ need to know he wont hurt her." Naruto glanced over to Sakura who was standing next to him, panting like a dog because of her full on outburst.

He looked down and back at the hokage hurt by Sakura's well noted "I's". This was a "we" thing wasn't it? They were all teammates, it was for all of them, not _one_ of them.

"It's obvious that Sasuke is unstable. We don't know what's been going on with Hinata either. She's been away for a while, occupied. The last time I saw her was last week. She was in one piece and seemed very content, pleasant really. But what I don't understand is what happened, and how you two would know such a thing?" She paused quickly and continued, looking at both of their expressions. One frantic the other cautious.

"I need proof, you two. Proof."

-

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked, looking at the girl who tripped while trying to escape.

"I-I don't know!" She responded overwhelmed with the whole situation. She began to cry and desperately she tried to run once more. But before she could make it anywhere, she was pulled back from where she came, into Sasuke's arms again.

"I'm confused." He stated, keeping a grip on her. She looked away, a feeble attempt of avoiding him. "If you don't like me, why do you act like you do? It doesn't make any sense." he explained, becoming angered at the very thought of her disapproval, of her _denial_.

Finally, she looked at him, straight in the eye and said something he hadn't expected, "I don't love _you_."

Her eyes became hard, and she continued, "I didn't fall in love with you, Sasuke."

-

"We've actually been keeping a protective eye on Sasuke the whole time." Naruto admitted as Sakura looked away in some type of disgust.

Naruto continued, "You never said we couldn't admire from a far…?"

Tsunade smiled questionably and sighed, 'Strange choice of words,' she thought, and spoke "I knew this would be how it turned out."

"Well, we sensed change, and then we concluded that Sasuke _came back_!!" Sakura annoyingly explained, like that was her point from the get go.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and frowned slightly. Their plan hadn't worked so well. The deal that would keep Sasuke in the village no matter what had happened had failed.

"Naruto," She started. "I understand that we came to an agreement." He nodded, " But since the plans have changed, I don't know…I don't know if we can have Sasuke stay here in the village. He's too dangerous, and it seems that even without me, he had found his mind on his own. He broke through Hinata's jutsu."

Sakura stared at the two unbelieving. "You two had an agreement on not giving Sasuke his memory?!" She yelped. "Are you two insane? Have you ever thought, of Sasuke-kun and how he could be feeling about this? You made him suffer, and you-- YOU!" singling out Naruto.

"Enough." Tsunade warned Sakura.

She continued anyway, "You agreed with keeping him with someone else when you knew how much he means to ME?!"

"Enough!" Tsunade threatened, but Sakura didn't take heed and continued again, "How DARE YOU!"

-Slap-

Right across the face, Sakura was hit. Holding her cheek unbelieving.

The hokage had just slapped her.

"I said, enough, Sakura." Tsunade's voice firm and fluid. She actually felt bad for Sakura, she had been so obsessed, she hadn't even seen what she's become. Tsunade looked over at Naruto who had a look of shame. Tsunade let a breath go and inhaled, breathing more evenly now.

Hot tears poured down her face, as Sakura took a seat. She held her cheek tenderly, and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, "I- I'm sorry."

"We need the ANBU." Tsunade plainly stated, sounding more indifferent then anything else.

-

"How can you say that?" He asked her, disgusted. Knowing full well now that she figured what was going on, that she finally realized who was standing in front of her.

He released the grip he had on her arms, and she slowly backed away. Cautiously she spoke, " How can I say what? You know…--You are not him!" She declared.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head, like she were wrong. "Hinata, love, the one you fell in love with was in fact me. I do believe, the feelings you harbor for that man, is mine. We both are one in the same."

Hinata shook her head, unbelieving, like everything he said was rubbish.

He took short steps, closing the small gap between the two. Now in her face he continued, making sure she wouldn't avert her eyes, "The only difference between the two, is that one knows about the past and the other had no clue about it."

"I refuse to accept this." she said, saddened at how everything played out. It was not how she imagined. And not only was the man in front of her completely threatening but he had declared his love for her, the real Sasuke. Were they really the same people?

"It hasn't been long since my memory has returned, and even now, I still admit to you what I couldn't years ago. But since this is how it turned out, I don't really care. Even if I was out of it, it seems subconsciously I _still_ wanted you. No matter what the situation I cant shake you off," he laughed, pausing for a second, "You effect me too much. And as much as I wanted to run, and leave this village behind, I can't. This, of course was because of the apparent hold you have on me. And now, since I cant seem to run away, I will run away with you."

* * *

Where you're at now is like the climax of the story. At this point everyone knows that Sasuke has his memory back, including Hinata. The reason I made Sasuke pretend he was sick (for that little stretch of time) was because he wanted to steal more time, (to be) with Hinata. And now that she knows what's going on, he just told her flat out what was going on and that he needed to leave, especially with her.

Review…the next chapters already in the works.


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Goodbye**

"They're most likely at the Hyuga's domain. Or at least around that area." Tsunade spoke, her voice rumbling through the entire office and beyond the great doors Naruto and Sakura had been staring at from outside.

"I'm truly sorry Naruto," Sakura stated, her eyes adrift as she spoke her few words of honesty.

Naruto glanced over and did nothing to acknowledge her apology. He looked over at the doors again, and before slumping to the ground to take a seat he heaved a sigh.

Inside, the ANBU officer nodded and without a second to spare, he was on his way to retrieve the Hyuga and stabilize the Uchiha, if needed.

-

"You must be insane to--" Hinata couldn't think, her head spinning, she was thrown off by this. Did she love Sasuke? She said so herself, and yet she denies it completely.

She took a deep breath and continued, "--to think that I will leave with you."

He caressed her face, almost like she hadn't said one word. Now, honestly looking at her he began, "I've decided. You have to come with me." His eyes were stern and he sounded set upon it. Hinata shook her head slowly. "This is too much."

"Then you were lying when you said you loved me?" Sasuke had actually said this more than once, not really getting his answer from the girl, he wanted to purge it as much as possible, he wanted to hear the precious words roll of her tongue.

Hinata cringed, 'I love Sasuke…' she thought blandly. She blinked and without thinking another thought she was caught in a swift movement. Now held dearly by him, and suddenly she found herself hugging him back. Was that a reflex? He placed his head at the crook of her neck, breathing steadily against her goosed skin, he relaxed.

He spoke again, "You can't go against it." He explained, "In the end, you're going to have to be with me." Hinata began to shake, breathing irregularly against his shoulder.

This might actually happen.

He pulled back suddenly and looked at her, her face flushed, eyes holding confusion and a good amount of fear. He smiled, at least she knew right? He kissed her cheek and then pressed his lips to her ear, _whispering something she could hardly decipher_. He kissed a certain part of her neck and felt her pulse go wild against his lips. Loving the feel, he hadn't wanted to let her go, but as soon as Sasuke released her he disappeared, hoping to god that she'd make the right decision in the end.

Hinata opened her eyes, not realizing she had ever closed them, and seen that he fled.

Only seconds later did someone appear before her. "Hyuga, Hinata?"

Her eyes widened and she could barely nod her head.

"Uchiha, Sasuke…?" The man asked, his voice low, somewhat frightening. It had only matched the animal on his mask, menacing, the way it just stared back in an out-of-the-norm way.

"Ah--…" She couldn't even think. She was blank.

Quickly after that, he took her hand and they seemed to just vanish into thin air.

-

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked, just catching wind of the situation up stairs.

"An ANBU brought me here…?" Hinata answered still very much in a daze.

"Are you crying? God, what's going on?" She asked, taking a hold of the young girl's shoulders. "Let's take you to the hokage, ne?" Shizune assured her, worry apparent in her voice.

Hinata nodded, and Shizune latched on to one of the girls' arms, hoping that would be enough to support her out-of-it state.

As they made their way up the spiraling stairs Hinata began to worry.

She hadn't known this would happen if Sasuke's memory returned. If anything she'd think it wasn't a big deal at all. The only hard part about it would be letting _her_ Sasuke go. And seeing how everything turned out, she couldn't help but feel like she were about to vomit. Why was everyone making it so difficult? Sasuke wasn't supposed to love her, she wasn't supposed to consider loving him back, ANBU weren't supposed to come, the hokage wasn't supposed to put out a search, she wasn't supposed to go in and confess all her wrong doing as an _accomplice_, how she let him get away, and after all of the things that weren't supposed to happen everything _was _supposed to go back to normal- if there ever was a normal.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, as he saw her coming down the hall, excited with immense relief to see her unscathed. He ran to her side, giving her a friendly, yet suffocating hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still hugging her hard.

"I'm- I'm fine." She stuttered, trying to bring her arms up like she had done so thoughtlessly with Sasuke not so long before.

"I'm glad. Where's Sasuke?" Naruto's tone quickly changed. He pulled back from the hug and looked at her, determination apparent in his big, blue eyes.

She had to look away. From behind Naruto, near the corner of the hallway, stood Sakura. Her face looked red and almost raw from tears. Hinata even got a hint from the print on Sakura's cheek that her face came into contact with a hand. Sakura turned away feeling eyes rest on her form, and Hinata brought her eyes back to her first love.

"He disappeared." Hinata answered simply grimacing to herself as she realized how depressed she sounded about it.

Naruto's face quickly drooped, and you could tell that his will was starting to grow thin.

How many times did he have to set out for Sasuke? Did it really matter now if he left? Does anybody even care anymore? _Old news, better stories. _Nobody wants to deal with someone that's doesn't cooperate or doesn't improve, it's useless. This time he wasn't going to look for Sasuke, once was enough. It was clear to them that he wasn't going to be back and no one would care to look farther than this village.

"Figured…" And with that Naruto took his place near the wall once more. Slumping to the ground like all was lost.

Quickly Shizune tugged on Hinata's sleeve. She turned to look at her, "The hokage is ready to see you." Shizune spoke softly.

Hinata nodded looking at Shizune's sympathetic smile before walking in, shutting the large doors behind her as gently as possible trying not to make any disturbing noise that could startle them both.

Soon Hinata's eyes came into contact with Tsunade's. The older woman seemed so concentrated that she looked as if her mind was set in a different world.

Hinata glanced to the floor, noting her habit's return.

Tsunade blinked, returning from her thoughts, "Hinata," She called, beckoning her forward to take a seat.

Hinata nodded and closed the great gap between them, taking a seat across from the intimidating woman. Already Hinata could feel the weight of the situation grow deep.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

She hadn't said a word and already, Hinata feared the end was near. The end of something big.

"You are ordered to stay away from…" Tsunade paused for a moment, figuring that the point she be made as quickly as possible, "You must never come into contact with Sasuke again."

By this statement, Hinata blinked, she was confused. She didn't even know where he was and even if he were still here, what was the reason for her staying away from him? None of this made any sense.

"M-may I-I ask w-why?" Hinata stuttered. Her discomfort taking a large toll on her. And at that moment she knew why. Why she was so confused, why she was feeling so-…so upset.

"You are his new attachment to this village. We know full well that he doesn't want any ties to Sakura nor Naruto and since you're his new bond-- Hinata, this situation is very dangerous." Tsunade spoke; it was obvious that she was having a hard time wording what she had to say.

"But he hasn't done anything to me." Hinata countered. What exactly was Hinata trying to prove?

"Yet…" Tsunade explained, "Sasuke is very unstable, we don't know what he's doing, where he's going. Everything is just up in the air right now. And the fact that he had a past with Orochimaru-- it only makes the situation worse. He's not the old Sasuke anymore, and when he had no recollection of his past, it was much safer. It's just now, he is a threat. We can't have him in the village, he must stay out. Either that or he dies."

Hinata blinked, and felt moisture collect at the rims of her eyes. She didn't understand.

"I know this is hard Hinata. I already explained this to both Naruto and Sakura. They have accepted. Dear, this is just how it's supposed to be." Tsunade leaned over the desk to touch Hinata hand, comfort her in some way.

They hadn't said anything for a while, just sitting there taking the information in.

"I should have gone with him…"

* * *

**Hey you guys, next chapter is the last!!!! Wow! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. **

**REVIEW and tell me how much you hate that Sasuke didn't come back to get Hinata.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Last Chance**

He kissed her cheek and then pressed his lips to her ear, whispering something she could hardly decipher, _"They're coming… Find me_ _when you realize what's going on."_

The last thing Sasuke said before he disappeared…

For the girl, the whole experience had been traumatizing and in the end she was left broken. Of course she moved on, what person wouldn't? It just took a while to adjust to the new schedule.

Hinata sighed, walking down the main road of her home, Konoha. She not very long ago came from the hospital. She had taken a part time job there working for Sakura who seemed to have gotten better, faster than her really, which was surprising to say the least.

Hinata scoffed thinking about this. The whole time he'd been here Sakura was completely inane, but in _less_ time it took her to get herself back together. She acted as if he wasn't here at all. Hinata couldn't dismiss this. It made her think Sakura was someone that belonged in the Looney bin, diagnosed with bi-polar disorder. But in the end, it was just Sakura being malicious.

-

The next day was tiresome. People just kept coming in. One-by-one, each person filtered in.

"I don't understand why there are so many." Hinata said, looking towards the waiting room that seemed filled to the brim.

"Yeah, they all just came back from missions, coincidently." Shizune, the supervisor, explained. She stared at Hinata for a moment and smiled kindly when she noticed, "Hinata," She spoke sweetly, "Hon, why don't you take a break, hm?"

"I'd like to but there are too many people here. It would be terrible if they had to wait longer because of the lack of help." Hinata admitted.

"No, no, it's fine. Sakura isn't doing anything anyways. She'll cover for you." Shizune assured.

"You sure that's okay?"

"Yes. Now, go on." She said, pushing Hinata out of the waiting room.

"O-Okay."

Hinata made it only half way down the hall. She didn't even have time to rejoice, until someone called her again.

"Hinata," Sakura called, walking up to the girl, "Urgh!" she --Sakura-- groaned.

"Yeah?" Hinata answered. Sakura took a glance around her and cupped Hinata's ear, whispering, "There's this really needy patient in room 73." Sakura pulled back, "Can you treat him for me? It'd really help me out, seeing that you have no one to tend to right now."

"I'm on my break, Sakura." Hinata wanted to say. "Yeah…I don't care. Room 73?"

Sakura nodded, smiling like she had just won a battle. "Thankies!"

"Mm-hm" Hinata sounded before going down the hall, "One more won't hurt."

-

"You have to be kidding me?" Kiba hollered in disbelief.

"It's not that hard to believe." Naruto assured, somewhat offended by his comrade's comment.

"But Hinata's not like that." Kiba admitted honestly.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto stopped and turned, his eyes holding a glare.

"Geez, no man. I'm jus' saying she's not a very bold girl. She doesn't just go up to people and asks them out. It's not like her."

Naruto looked at him, "Well, she did ask _me. _Just accept it!"

"Are you sure she wasn't sick?" Kiba asked, now taking the lead.

"Asshole! She's fine."

"Whatever you say. Let's just get back home. You're talking and this mission made me exhausted." Kiba said, picking up his speed.

-

"70...71...72...here, 73." Hinata stared at the door before entering, "One more patient." She thought.

Sliding the door open, her eyes met someone else's. His eyes were bright green, and his hair, a strange shade. His expression was one of anger and his attitude was leaking out of his face. 'I'm an asshole! I'm an asshole!' it screamed.

"Hello, sir." Hinata said professionally.

"Hey," he replied, sounding angry almost.

Hinata refused to lift an eyebrow and smack him in the face with her clipboard for having ill manners. "He's a patient." she thought, but it didn't stop her from considering it. She took a few long strides towards the bed, clutching the clipboard, and keeping her eyes away from his angered gaze. She unclasped the clipboard from her tense filled grip and started flipping through the pages casually. "_Bruised ribs…_" she read.

"Lift your shirt." She said, not wanting to waste time with a moody patient.

He did as she said, lifting the hem of his shirt to his chest. Hinata grimaced, stepping closer, it looked worse than it really was.

"Heal me," The man said.

Hinata nodded and placed her hands over his right side, feeling around. "You know, if there was anymore damage to your ribs, there's a huge possibility of your lung being punctured and you dying--"

She stopped surprised and quickly, without a second thought activated her byakugan.

Chakra…is filtering through him. This is a jutsu!

She was about to pull away but was caught swiftly from behind.

"Ah--!" His hand cupped her mouth.

"_Accomplice_…It's been a while." He said his lips close to her ear. He released his hand from her mouth and turned her around.

-

"Hey Sakura." Shizune called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Hinata?"

"She's treating somebody." Sakura explained, before taking a bight of her sandwich.

"She's supposed to be on her break." Shizune said, anger starting to fill her up.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I told her but she kept on pushing it. She even stole one of my patients, saying that I wasn't good enough to treat them." Sakura lied.

"Oh, yeah Sakura. I believe you." Shizune said sarcastically.

-

Hinata shut her eyes, not wanting to look at Sasuke.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Hinata, look at me." he ordered.

She opened her eyes and flinched to the side, "He's not here. He disappeared, h-he left." she started.

Sasuke laughed, "It was only for a little while. Anyways you're the one that didn't come with me." he sat and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" She said, "I mean, you are not supposed to be here with me." And with that she shoved him hard.

Sasuke hadn't even moved, the hit was pointless "I know," he said calmly, draping his arms over her shoulders, leaning into her a bit. She didn't push away, feeling that familiar comfort return as quickly as it left.

"Find me when you realize what's going on…" He said soothingly almost.

Hinata wanted to cry. Why was he saying this to her?

"Are you trying to use guilt on me?" She said, sounding tired now. She was faltering.

"Nah." He said jokingly.

Hinata turned around wanting him to see the glare she prepared, but that didn't happen. As soon as she turned her head, their lips touched.

"Would you like to go with me?" Sasuke whispered his eyes still closed.

Hinata opened her eyes and tried to hide her smile, "You wouldn't mind an accomplice would you?"

"Not at all." He answered simply.

-

"Shizune!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh god, welcome home." Shizune said walking towards the energized boy. "Is there anything wrong? Did you break something?"

"Only his head." Kiba muttered. Looking towards the wall now.

Naruto excused it and went on, "No, I'm fine. I'm actually here to pick Hinata up."

Shizune looked at Naruto in bewilderment, she laughed, "Really?! Oh that girl, she doesn't tell me anything!"

Naruto smiled widely in response.

"Okay, well Hinata's actually with a patient. But she's been in there for a while; I guess you could go check if she's finished up with him. He's in room 73...?"

Naruto shrugged, "Thanks."

-

Sasuke stood, making Hinata stand as well. "Let's go." He said, pulling at her hand.

She looked at him, unsure.

"Don't you want to come? I've given you _months _to think about it. Right now is when you make the decision, Hinata." he said making his way towards the window.

"What will happen if I go with you?" Hinata asked, gently pulling her hand away from his.

He didn't let go, "What do you think?"

She looked away and smiled, "I don't know…"

"Then you have to find out."

"What about everyone else?" She said, taking small steps towards him.

"They don't exist."

"I see." she blushed. Why was she feeling so nervous, so shy?

"You're not leaving anything behind," He explained, unlocking the window and raising it.

The wind blew through and Hinata breathed it in.

"Once you're out, you won't come back." He commented.

-

Behind the door stood Naruto. He was shocked. Sasuke had come back, but for Hinata. It was strange, and unrealistic. How could this happen?

Every word they spoke was filtered through the thin door. He heard everything. It was enough to paralyze him.

And it did.

Naruto couldn't move. He was grounded to the floor.

"Once you're out, you won't come back." Sasuke said, sounding almost like he was warning her. 

Hinata's answer made Naruto's eyes pop.

"It's OK." She assured. 

Naruto swallowed. If he didn't stop her now, she'd be gone forever. Why was she doing this?! Naruto breathed and kicked the door down; ready to fight, to do anything but it was too late.

"H-Hinata…?" Naruto choked, looking at the open window before him.

And there on the windowsill lie her Konoha forehead protector.

* * *

-THE END-

Well, she's with him. I didn't like the end to this story. I'm sorry it sucked.

Anyways I already have a few stories lined up. An M is waiting to be put on Fan fiction!! The chapters are short but, it's good. Sasuke and Hinata again, as always, but its starts off with Naruto! OMG…I hate "OMG"…

REVIEW tell me how much you liked…disliked….loved….hated…Don't really know.


	13. Epilogue

**Years later:**

She inhaled slowly, liking the feel of the forest air go through her. Not so far behind, waiting patiently was the man that captured and took her away. At least, that's how she imagines it to be.

Taking slow strides towards the vast plane she took her time, not wanting to rush it. She stopped briefly, thinking of options, choices she could make.

She looked back once, she knew very well that he was watching her every move, yet she didn't care, she had been used to it by now. And before completely gunning it to the other side, where the same forest met an end and the hidden leaf became visible she gave the most confident smile. She was ready to go back.

Was she running from him?

No, no she wasn't, she just wanted to break a rule, one that she had abided to for four years… and that was going back to Konoha.

"I wont let you." He had said, trying to hide the wide range of mixed emotions he had for this subject.

"I don't belong to you, Sasuke. I can do what I want." She stated firmly.

He shifted in his seat. His expression was one of irritation, he didn't like that she was trying to change the plans, work through his rules, "You may do what you wish, but you are wrong about who owns you." he smirked.

"Right." Hinata said blandly, "If anything, _you_ belong to me." She smiled declaring her win.

"Whatever …" he said looking at the silver band she had on her finger. "She belongs to me…" He thought smugly.

And now she was here. Two days after that conversation took place, she sneaked away from him and ventured off, knowing full well that Sasuke wouldn't be far behind. And he wasn't.

-

Walking through the town she felt it, the sense of peace. It still lingered. Though she felt foreign, like she didn't belong, comfort and familiarity struck her.

Hinata passed the Yamanaka flower shop and saw a woman drowning in boredom. Her bleach blond hair framed nicely around her face in playful layers. "Ino…" Hinata thought, "She looks great."

Ino suddenly turned her head, noticing someone staring through the shop's window. "Who is that?" She thought briefly and cleared her throat, " Don't hesitate to buy flowers!"

Hinata jumped at the sound of her voice. Ino was waving her in now.

"Ah, no thank you." Hinata laughed it off and went on her way, making sure her hair draped over her face casually.

Did anyone even recognize her?

Did she even have to hide her face?

Does anybody remember Hinata?

Moving on Hinata, hiked up her jacket collar, covering the bottom half of her face, specifically for precaution.

Moving down past the ramen stand she didn't care to look at, she went straight towards the Hyuga compound.

"My apartment's around the corner." She thought mindlessly. Jumping up over the fence/wall she made it inside. Of course she didn't look out of place here. Her eyes were the same strange shade as all of theirs. And of course they didn't recognize her. Hinata's hair had grew out, no more bangs, just locks framing her face and features that had matured, curvy and tall. She was practically a different person. If anything, they'd mistake her for just another branch Hyuga.

Hinata pulled her hair back and started walking along the side of her former home. She walked past a few people, acting as natural as possible. No one had even noticed her presence, just like old times. Peeking around the corner she had a great view of the kitchen. Her eyes widened at the site she saw: Her cousin and Ten Ten, too close for being just comrades.

What a site it was.

"Excuse me miss." Hinata started escalating closer to them without noticing. She stopped and before turning around, seeing the person who had tapped on her shoulder, she escaped.

"Close," She thought, pressing her back against the building wall. "Where am I?" She thought, looking at her newest surroundings.

The hokage's tower.

Hinata went up the spiral steps towards the entrance, not to go in but to have a good view of the mountains. Somewhat hoping to find Naruto's head carved into the right, like he had said so confident before.

Her eyes scanned the past hokages' and soon stopped. She smiled proudly almost. There to the right, was a man's face with the whiskers that could never be mistaken. Naruto made it to Hokage?

"Everyone moved on…" She thought feeling content, she lightly padded her stomach, "So have I".

"Aren't you done reminiscing?" Sasuke asked, standing next to her.

Hinata, not so shocked with his presence nudged him with her elbow and turned around towards the gates again.

"You mad?" he stated nonchalantly.

"I've been here not even five minutes." Hinata sighed, rushing towards the exit now.

He kept pace, "The doctor said you shouldn't travel. We should have stayed in the village."

Hinata was running now, keeping Sasuke at a distance, "Stupid."

Sasuke laughed grabbing at her arm, " Calm yourself, Hinata. It's not good for you-" She stopped and rolled her eyes. " …I know."

She looked away towards the gate, now only steps away from leaving.

"Did you want to see them?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

Hinata looked down, "…No…"

"That's not a lie." He said sarcastically.

Hinata continued to back away from him, going towards the gate one step at a time, "You-" she pointed a finger at him. And his smirking smile suddenly turned into a frown. Hinata stopped and Sasuke's eyes averted from her.

"Hinata…"

Hinata turned around.

Sasuke took his place next to her. Hinata felt frozen.

"You came back."

"Naruto, I didn't-" Hinata started.

"Genji!" A woman yelled in the distance. It was Sakura, yelling after a child with strawberry blond hair.

The boy ran to Naruto, then to Hinata in such a haste, "No!" The little boy yelled back at her with a temper.

"You are too much!" Sakura yelled, and before she could get the young boy she stopped in her tracks, "Sasuke…"

"Goodness." Hinata stated, looking down upon the child with whiskers. "A mini Naruto…" she thought, almost having a flash back.

Sasuke stood idly by, looking at the boy like it was some mutated creature, "Yours?" Sasuke asked, looking toward Sakura like she had committed a crime.

Sakura couldn't even nod.

"Whore." He thought, knowing full well this child had to be three or four years old.

Hinata blinked, the silence was threatening.

"That is Genji…my kid." Naruto stated.

The boy looked at his father with furrowed brows.

"…?" Hinata nodded and turned towards Sasuke showing her discomfort.

Sasuke looked at her, and glanced at the child in front of them, "We're on our way out…Hokage."

Naruto, was a bit taken aback by the formalities.

"Good. You must go, but Hinata must stay. She is a missing nin." Naruto said quickly. Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke let his arm slide around Hinata's waist, "Don't think that's going to happen, Hokage. She had decided a long time ago. You were there." Sasuke smirked. He had known that Naruto had been there. How could he not?

Naruto inhaled, "That was a long time ago. You forced her to be with you. I could have stopped her if--."

"You could have stopped nothing. If you had been right next to her, whispering promises, and declarations I still doubt that she would have stayed. She would still be in this very spot, standing next to me, and not you. Don't think one bit that your presence would have made such a difference."

Naruto looked down, upset, his child looking up into his eyes.

"And I'm sure the child was a mistake." Sasuke added harshly. Hinata dug her elbow into Sasuke's side, she couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Move, Lord Hokage…"

Naruto stepped aside and looked over toward Hinata. Her eyes pleaded for some type of forgiveness as she walked passed him in Sasuke's arms. She just wanted to see everyone one last time.

Naruto nodded and looked away. Sakura took Genji in her arms and watched Sasuke slip an ANBU mask onto his emotionless face. Placing Hinata securely in his arms, noting the Rain's forehead protecter strapped around her arm, he disappeared with her. 

Naruto and Sakura looked dazed for a moment as they tried to process the look of happiness Hinata had on her face, almost as if this was her proper goodbye.

"She's pregnant."

* * *

**I just wanted to write what happened to Hinata after she ran away: **

**x Got with Sasuke**

**x Got married**

**x Having a child - early stages, no belly yet-**

**Everyone else moved on, and Naruto and Sakura got together, Ten Ten and Neji got together too. Why? I don't know, they just go, I guess. **


End file.
